


10 times Obi-Wan turned someone down and 1 time he didn’t

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Child Luke Skywalker, Gen, He isn’t a terrible person, He just wants to protect Luke, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mentioned Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi Is Bad At Feelings, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine, Other, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Sad Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: For twenty years, he couldn’t do anything. All he could do was listen and hope. 10 times Obi-Wan wanted to help and 1 time he was able to.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Eeth Koth, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Leia Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luminara Unduli, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Jedi Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	10 times Obi-Wan turned someone down and 1 time he didn’t

It was a few weeks into his exile on Tatooine that Obi-Wan realized that his com-link still worked.

He had been enjoying a nice cup of tea when his grand-padawan's voice filled the silence. 

_Ahsoka._

“Master, I don’t know if you can hear me or if you’ll ever receive this message, but I need your help. Please. I’m on Felucia but I’m trapped and separated from Rex. please, Master, I _need_ your help.”

Of course Obi-Wan was out of his chair in seconds. He grabbed his robe in a haste and attached his lightsaber to his waist. 

He had one foot out the door when he stopped. 

All it would take was one blaster shot to his head and it would be over. One careless mistake and the Empire would have Luke. One shot and Luke could be killed. 

He closed his door. 

* * *

It was three days later when Rex contacted him. 

“General, the Commander….She’s gone,sir. But please, if you can hear me. I need your help General, please, sir.” 

Ahsoka didn’t deserve that fate. The Jedi Order had already failed her and now she died for their crimes. 

Rex was a good man, who it appears, for some reason not under the same effect as the other clones. she too didn’t deserve to die at the hands of the Separatists. 

He moved to stand up, but looked down. His trick knee _was_ acting up again and he probably wouldn’t be of much help. 

He sat back down. 

* * *

When he heard Luminara’s soft voice calling for help, he got up to do dishes. 

Each time she tried again, he clenched the dish and kept scrubbing.

No thoughts, just dirty plates and cups.

She asked for help 27 times that day.

She called _him_ 27 times as he washed his plates.

He’s pretty sure he knew why she stopped calling. 

* * *

He wasn’t even home the day Master Drallig pleaded and begged for any contact or reassurance.

* * *

Tatooine had a large screen in the middle of Mos Espa, it wasn’t used pretty much at all, but apparently working with the Hutts for years can get you a pull, as Quinlan Vos’ dirty, beaten face appeared one day in the market.

Obi-Wan knew that the signal would be close, it had to be, in order to reach this Outer Rim planet. He didn’t know how many screens Quinlan broadcasted his distress signal too. Perhaps only Tatooine, probably figuring on Obi-Wan’s exact location. It was highly likely that Quinlan himself was on Tatooine.

“Obi-Wan, please. I need you. They almost got me. I can’t do this alone. Please, it’ll be just like old times, the two of us.” He whispered quietly, “Please, Obi, I don’t want to die alone.”

Quinlan Vos died with the entire market place as his audience. All eyes except two were on the dying Kiffar, as Obi-Wan grabbed his groceries and left quietly.

* * *

Obi-Wan awoke to the sound of a crying child. He rubbed his bleary eyes and whipped his head around his room, desperately trying to find the source of the noise, until his eyes rested on the device on the center of the table.

“Master?” The tiny voice called out, “Please help me, I have nowhere else to go and my Master won’t wake up! Is anybody ther-” The sound of a lightsaber cut her off and the rest of her sentence was lost to the force. 

Obi-Wan wiped any stray tears and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

Years later, you could find Obi-Wan eating his breakfast as the sounds of battle came from his table. He chewed the stringy meat as curses came from the com-link. He calmly ate his eggs as the Master called for any reinforcements. 

He died before Obi-Wan finished his water.

* * *

Jocasta Nu was someone Obi-Wan had respected since he was a youngling. She was well respected in the order for the treatment of each Jedi, her caring nature and the pristine order in which she kept the archives. 

It seemed fitting, he thought, to have been reading as he had to hear her stomach being torn open.

* * *

Obi-Wan was baby-sitting Luke when his comm chirped again.

“Ben, what’s that?” The nine year old resembled Anakin too much, as Obi-Wan bounced him up and down. The child was already as curious as his father was at this age.

“Oh, nothing.” 

Obi-Wan loudly hummed and twirled Luke around the hut as Master Koth bantered and taunted Luke’s own father.

He picked Luke up and threw him in the air and caught him. His innocent childish giggles smothered Darth Vader’s mechanical howls.

* * *

Never had Obi-Wan had two people call him at once. Ah, Masters Nuhj and Khandra, he remembered them. Just barely though, they never did truly interact. How the tides have changed. 

They requested a helping hand from who they hoped was Obi-Wan Kenobi, the great Negotiator. 

Obi-Wan picked his flowers and went back inside.

* * *

“General Kenobi. Years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father’s request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack, and I’m afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You’re my only hope.”

His knees ached, his back trembled and he could barely keep himself upright. His home was a mess and everything was astray. 

Yet still, he found himself leaving Tatooine for the first time in twenty years with Luke, Captain Solo and Chewbacca. 

He knew, as he faced Darth Vader and watched Luke out of the corner of his eyes and felt the lightsaber getting dangerously close to his side, that he made the right decision.


End file.
